


[Translation] Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

by yourunproblematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourunproblematic/pseuds/yourunproblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vấn đề lớn nhất của diễn kịch Shakespeare ở một trường toàn con trai là thế nào cũng có thằng phải mặc váy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation] Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Wise to Woo Peaceably](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197147) by [renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance). 



* * *

Vấn đề lớn nhất của việc diễn kịch Shakespeare ở một trường toàn con trai là thế nào cũng có thằng phải mặc váy.

Ờ thì, hầu hết mọi người đều coi đó là một vấn đề, nhưng Tooru thì không. Vào năm nhất, cậu vào vai Helena trong vở Giấc Mộng Đêm Hè. Cậu yêu cái cảm giác của đôi chân trong bộ trang phục, và cái cách lớp vải sột soạt theo từng bước đi. Cậu yêu việc dành hàng giờ trước gương, chọn màu phấn má hợp với màu da mình nhất và tự thưởng cho bản thân một sản phẩm kẻ mắt hoàn hảo. Cậu yêu việc giả giọng mình cao hơn và tán tỉnh anh học sinh năm ba đóng vai Demetrius. Nhưng trên hết, Tooru yêu việc đám con trai _còn lại_ mặc váy.

Năm hai, cậu diễn vai Quý bà Macbeth, và giờ, năm học thứ ba, sản phẩm lớn nhất của Câu lạc bộ Diễn xuất là Chần Chừ Chẳng Vì Gì Cả (Much Ado About Nothing). Kệ xừ cái chuyện mặc váy đi. Năm nay, cậu sẽ không chọn diễn vai nào khác ngoài nam chính. 

Buổi tuyển chọn đầu tiên chỉ dành riêng cho nhân vật Benedick và Beatrice. Họ là trụ cột của cả dàn diễn viên, và tất cả mọi người đều phải làm việc được với họ.

Quản lí Câu lạc bộ Diễn xuất, Takeda-sensei, đang đứng trước phòng, đứng bên cạnh là cậu học sinh đạo diễn. Năm nay, đạo diễn là một cậu năm hai tên Chikara, người đã ở trong câu lạc bộ từ năm ngoái, làm việc trong hậu trường. Cậu ta nhìn chằm chằm Tooru mất một lúc và chớp mắt, trước khi thở dài.

“Ơn giời,” cậu ta nói, “em đang cứ nghĩ là ta sẽ không có ai thử vai Beatrice cả.”

Tooru cười. “Thực ra, anh đến thử Benedick cơ.”

Mặt Chikara và Takeda-sensei ảm đạm đi trông thấy.

“Những năm trước em đóng vai nữ rất tốt mà,” Takeda-sensei nói. Thầy nói bằng chất giọng nhẹ nhàng, như thể biết chắc chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu lỡ xúc phạm Tooru.

“Và vì đây là năm cuối của em trong CLB, em muốn thử một thứ khác,” Tooru bảo thật ngọt ngào. “Có vấn đề gì không ạ?”

“Không có đâu!” Takeda-sensei nói nhanh.

Họ đều biết rằng đằng nào cũng không có ai tốt hơn cho vai đó. Nó sẽ là của Tooru. Câu hỏi duy nhất là làm thế nào để tìm một Beatrice hợp với cậu ta.

Sau vài phút, một số đứa con trai khác muốn thử sức với vai của cô nàng Beatrice xuất hiện – hoặc là thế, hoặc chỉ là muốn lên sân khấu đến tuyệt vọng – nên họ chia cặp, đọc vài dòng thoại cùng nhau, rồi đổi bạn diễn thử.

Mối quan hệ của Benedick và Beatrice được xây dựng trên sự đối lập và ganh ghét, và hai người đóng vai họ phải có sự thấu hiểu đủ để lời thoại trở nên uyển chuyển như thể đang đối đáp tại chỗ chứ không phải học thuộc lòng. Không có ai trong căn phòng có thể ngang hàng với Tooru. Kĩ năng diễn xuất của cậu xuất phát từ trí nhớ xuất sắc và khả năng căn thời gian hoàn hảo, nếu khiêm tốn mà nói. Không Beatrice nào có được sự tự tin như vậy. Makki gần được nhất nhờ khiếu hài hước khô khan của cậu ta, nhưng Tooru không thể tưởng tượng được cảnh họ tán tỉnh nhau. Chả hợp lí gì cả.

Thế rồi, hai mươi phút sau khi bắt đầu buổi thử vai, có một tiếng gõ trên của phòng câu lạc bộ.

Tooru nhận ra người mới đến là Sugawara Koushi ở Lớp 4, người dành toàn tâm vào diễn xuất và luôn có một vai trong vở kịch lớn hàng năm, nhưng chưa bao giờ chứng tỏ bản thân là bất kì ai ngoài một diễn viên tầm thường đến đau đớn.

“Em có đến muộn quá không?” Koushi hỏi.

“Một chút,” Takeda-sensei nói nhỏ nhẹ. “Em muốn đọc lời của Benedick hay Beatrice?”

Mặt Koushi chuyển sang một sắc hồng hồng khá thú vị. “Em muốn thử vai Beatrice.”

“Được rồi,” Chikara bảo. “Sao anh không thử đọc với Matsukawa đi?”

Mọi người lắng nghe cả hai bọn họ, nhưng Koushi quá nhiệt tình mà giọng đọc của Mattsun lại quá thiếu diễn cảm so với vai Benedick. Không phải là một sự kết hợp tốt lắm.

Họ chuyển sang một cặp khác, và một cặp khác nữa, thử các khả năng có thể. Nhưng Tooru trở nên mất kiên nhẫn.

“Sensei,” cậu gọi, “em có thể thử đọc với Koushi-chan được không?”

“Tại sao không chứ,” Takeda-sensei bảo.

Tooru nhảy lên, mang theo cuốn bản thảo ra sân khấu tạm, và Koushi đi theo.

“Chào,” Koushi nói, giọng cậu ta run run một chút.

“Sợ à?” Tooru hỏi.

“Ừ, thì cậu cũng có một chút tiếng tăm mà,” Koushi bảo.

Tooru không chắc nên trả lời như thế nào. _Dĩ nhiên_ là cậu có tiếng tăm. Nhưng hầu hết mọi người sẽ cực kì vinh dự khi được thử vai cùng diễn viên giỏi nhất CLB Diễn xuất cơ.

“Thoải mái nào, Suga-chan!” cậu nói, chẳng mong gì.

Koushi trông như thể đang muốn đáp lại, nhưng Chikara cắt ngang.

“Được rồi, hai người, từ đầu trang nhé, nếu muốn.”

Tooru hắng giọng. “Giả sử như Signior Leonato là cha nàng ấy, sẽ không có chuyện nàng ta muốn trông như một ông già cho cả Messina nhìn, dù nàng ta có giống ông ấy đến mức nào đi chăng nữa.”

Koushi bật cười, nhưng nó lại rõ ràng giả dối. Giật mình, Tooru nhận ra cậu ta đang _diễn._

“Ta tự hỏi liệu chàng lúc nào cũng nói như vậy, Signior Benedick; không ai để tâm đến chàng cả.”

Tooru đi vòng quanh Koushi với nụ cười nguy hiểm nhất của cậu. “Gì cơ, thưa Tiểu thư Khinh Thị thân mến của ta! Nàng có còn sống không thế?”

Cậu bước gần hơn Koushi một bước, tay chống nạnh. Chẳng có gì vui hơn là bắt nạt một tên nghiệp dư, nhưng Koushi vẫn giữ mặt lạnh.

“Liệu có thật là nàng Khinh Thị ấy nên chết không, trong khi nàng ta đã tìm được thứ thích hợp để nuôi dưỡng tính cách đó như Signior Benedick đây?” Koushi dừng lại, một ngón tay đặt lên môi như suy nghĩ. “Bản thân cái lịch sự cũng sẽ biến thành khinh bỉ thôi nếu chàng xuất hiện bên cạnh nàng ta đó.”

“Vậy thì lịch sự hẳn là một kẻ phản bội rồi,” Tooru nói. Cậu không cần nhìn kịch bản cho lời thoại tiếp theo, nên cậu thả tay và để nó rơi xuống đất.

“Nhưng việc ta được tất cả các tiểu thư yêu thích là rõ ràng, chỉ trừ nàng ra; và ta thấy từ tận trong tim rằng tim ta không hề sắt đá; vì, thật ra, ta đâu hề có trái tim.”

Để hoàn thiện bức tranh trên, và thể hiện một chút cợt nhả vô tình, Tooru đứng trên đầu ngón chân và nghiêng người gần vào không gian cá nhân của Koushi.

Koushi lại giả vờ cười lần nữa, chỉ là khinh thường hơn, và tránh sang bên khỏi Tooru. “Thật là một niềm hạnh phúc cho phụ nữ,” cậu ta nói, “đáng lẽ ra họ đã bị quấy nhiễu bởi một vị hôn thê đáng sợ. Ta cảm ơn Đức Chúa, và dòng máu lạnh lẽo của ta, rằng ta cũng như vậy; ta thà nghe chó của ta sủa theo bầy quạ còn hơn là nghe một tên đàn ông thề thốt yêu ta.”

Lời thoại đó thật quá ấn tượng đến mức Tooru im lặng mất một lúc, lời thoại tiếp theo của cậu trượt dần ra khỏi tâm trí. Nhân khoảng dừng đó, Koushi nhấc một ngón tay lên và chạm nhẹ vào mũi Tooru.

Tooru mất thăng bằng và ngã dập mông.

Đám con trai còn lại trong phòng nổ ra cười giòn, và Tooru khá chắc cậu có nghe Makki nói, “Chết tiệt, ước gì tao có quay phim cảnh đó.”

Tuy nhiên, Takeda-sensei và Chikara lại im lặng như chết rồi. Khi tiếng cười lắng bớt, Takeda-sensei nhìn quanh phòng. 

“Thầy nghĩ chúng ta có thể kết thúc buổi thử vai hôm nay rồi,” thầy nói. “Bọn thầy đã xem đủ để xét duyệt rất nhiều.”

“Thử vai cho các nhân vật khác sẽ tiếp tục ngày mai,” Chikara thêm vào, “nên nếu có ai chưa thỏa mãn với màn trình diễn của bản thân hôm nay, làm ơn hãy đến tiếp.”

Khi căn phòng vắng dần, Tooru nhìn lên để thấy một Koushi đang cúi xuống và chìa tay ra.

“Cần giúp không?”

Tooru mất một lúc để suy tính xem Koushi thực sự đang nhắm tới cái gì. Cậu ta vừa biến Tooru thành trò đùa trước mặt nửa CLB Diễn xuất, và giờ lại có vẻ như đang tìm cách đạt được tình bạn bằng một hành động tốt bụng. Tooru nghĩ Koushi chắc là trông đợi cậu từ chối được giúp đỡ, lắp bắp và đỏ mặt.

Vậy nên, cậu nắm lấy tay Koushi và cho phép bản thân được kéo dậy. Có tác dụng – mắt Koushi mở to ngạc nhiên, và miệng cậu ta hơi há ra một chút. Tooru cố tình làm bộ đứng không vững và túm lấy vai Koushi để giữ mình đứng thẳng.

“Cậu ổn không đó?” Koushi hỏi, với một nụ cười mà Tooru nhận ra là chân thành.

“Hoàn toàn ổn cả,” Tooru nói, toét miệng cười. Cậu không di chuyển khỏi tư thế đó, mà lại dựa vào người Koushi hơn.

“Cậu, ừ, rất hợp với vai đó đấy,” Koushi nói. “Mọi người đang mong cậu đóng Beatrice, nhưng tớ nghĩ là cứ thế này…”

“Vấn đề duy nhất là,” Tooru bảo, “không Beatrice nào có thể chọc ngoáy lương tâm tớ đủ giỏi cả.”

“Cho đến tớ, hình như là thế,” Koushi tiếp. Khuôn mặt cậu có một vẻ thoải mái không bao giờ biến mất, và Tooru có phần bị thu hút bởi cái cách nốt ruồi của cậu ta di chuyển mỗi khi cậu ta tít mắt lại lúc cười.

“Thì,” Tooru nói, “tớ chắc chắn cậu mặc váy trông sẽ đẹp lắm.”

Nụ cười của Koushi trở nên hơi do dự một chút, nhưng không tắt đi. Tooru chọn đây là thời điểm thích hợp để bước qua cậu ta và ra đến cửa, và Koushi đi theo. Họ lấy ba lô, nhưng Chikara chặn cả hai lại trên đường ra ngoài. Tooru thậm chí còn chưa nhận ra cậu đạo diễn vẫn còn ở đó.

“Hai người,” Chikara nói. “Em muốn hai anh đến buổi thử vai tổng hợp ngày mai, để cho việc thế nào hai người cũng đóng vai chính không lộ liễu quá.”

Koushi túm lấy tay Tooru, cười tươi hết cỡ. “Thật sao? Ennoshita-kun, em sẽ không phải hối tiếc đâu!”

“Các anh làm việc với nhau được mà,” Chikara bảo. Tooru không lỡ mất cái liếc của cậu ta xuống hai bàn tay đang nắm vào nhau của họ.

Cậu thực sự bị ấn tượng, rằng sau chưa đầy một tiếng đồng hồ quen nhau ngắn ngủi, họ đã có thể hiểu nhau thật rõ ràng. Tay họ cứ như thể được sinh ra để nắm lấy nhau vậy.

Tooru kéo Koushi ra hành lang. “Bây giờ cậu có làm gì không?”

“Tớ chỉ định về nhà thôi,’ Koushi nói.

“Đừng,” Tooru bảo, thả tay Koushi ra và lục ba lô tìm bản sao vở kịch của cậu. “Thoại thêm vài câu nữa đi.”

“Được thôi,” Koushi nói. “Bọn mình nên đảm bảo chắc chắn rằng đoạn hội thoại đó không chỉ là ăn may.”

“Và đừng có chọc ghẹo tớ nữa, Suga-chan! Không vui tí nào đâu!”

Họ tìm được một phòng học trống và ở lại trường đến khi trời tối, chọn ra mấy đoạn từ vở kịch và trêu chọc nhau qua lại. Khi tập đến các cảnh lãng mạn, mọi thứ vẫn xuôi chèo mát mái.

Sau buổi thử vai tổng hợp, và một khi dàn diễn viên chính thức được công bố, Tooru và Koushi gặp nhau hàng ngày để duyệt lời của nhau.

Iwa-chan rất không tin tưởng vào tình bạn này. Cậu ta đã được chọn làm Don Pedro, bạn thân nhất của Benedick, và Tooru sẽ không chịu được bất cứ người nào khác – đóng vai bạn thân nhất của bạn thân nhất.

“Cậu nên tập lời với Tsukishima kìa,” là ý kiến cẩn trọng của Iwa-chan. “Đây là vở Shakespeare đầu tiên của thằng cu đó đấy.”

Đó, và thêm nữa là Benedick cùng Claudio có rất nhiều cảnh chung, nhưng, như hầu hết mọi người trong CLB Diễn xuất, Tooru không thể chịu được Tsukishima.

“Cậu ta sẽ ổn thôi,” Tooru nói. “Cậu ta tập cùng Hero-chan hàng ngày mà.”

Iwa-chan đảo mắt. “Yamaguchi còn chưa biết lời của cậu ta cơ mà. Cậu ta chỉ được vào vai đó vì tóc cậu ta đủ dài để thích hợp mặc váy thôi.”

Ngược lại với những lời phàn nàn về đám năm nhất, dàn diễn viên đang kết hợp cùng nhau khá tốt. Có một đứa năm nhất đặc biệt giỏi nhưng không biết cười đóng Don John, và hai thằng năm hai tăng động là Lính Gác Đêm. Và Makki và Mattsun được giao vai người hầu của Hero, việc này chỉ tổ làm hai đứa chúng nó nhăn nhó hơn, nhưng Tooru nghĩ chúng nó sẽ trông xinh bỏ xừ trong trang phục hầu gái.

“Úi,” Tooru nói, dừng lại bên cánh cửa một phòng học, “tớ phải gặp Kou-chan ở đây đây.”

“Tuần trước cậu ta là Suga-chan cơ mà.” Iwa-chan bình phẩm. Tooru giả vờ không nghe thấy.

Ơn giời, Koushi đã đợi sẵn trong phòng học đó, nên Tooru nhanh chóng chào tạm biệt Iwa-chan và ba cái bắt nạt của cậu ta.

Koushi đang ngồi trên mép một chiếc bàn, và Tooru ngồi ngay bên cạnh cậu ta.

Lần này, họ tiến thẳng đến đoạn cuối.

“Và, ta cầu xin nàng, hãy nói cho ta,” Tooru nói, “nàng đã đem lòng yêu ta vì tính xấu xa nào của ta trước nhất?”

Koushi phá vỡ nhân vật, chỉ một chút, và cười. “Vì tất cả chúng cộng lại,” cậu ta trả lời, “và chúng tạo ra một hình ảnh độc ác quá ranh mãnh đến mức không một chút tốt đẹp nào sẽ được trộn lẫn vào đó.”

Cậu ta ngừng lại, và dịch gần lại với Tooru trên chiếc bàn họ đang ngồi trên. “Nhưng vì tính tốt nào của em mà chàng phải chịu đựng tình yêu này lần đầu tiên?”

Tooru thực sự có thể nói với Koushi rằng cậu chưa bao giờ gặp bất kì ai có thể khiến cậu bất ngờ như thế, dù cho điều đó chắc chắn không hề tốt. Thay vào đó, cậu tựa má lên vai Koushi để đọc kịch bản, thứ mà Koushi đang cầm vì cậu ta cũng chưa thuộc.

“‘Chịu đựng tình yêu;’ quả là một cách diễn đạt tuyệt vời! Ta thực sự đã phải chịu đựng nó, vì ta đã yêu nàng ngược lại với ý chí của chính ta.”

“Mặc cho trái tim chàng nói điều trái lại, em nghĩ thế,” Koushi nói, không ngẩng lên khỏi cuốn sách. “Trời đất! Trái tim tội nghiệp! Nếu chàng ghét nó vì em, em sẽ ghét nó cho chàng; vì em sẽ không yêu điều gì bạn bè em ghét cả.”

“Nàng và ta thật quá sáng suốt để mà tán tỉnh dễ dàng,” Tooru nói.

“Cậu có nghĩ thế không?” Koushi hỏi, quay đầu nhẹ để nhìn thẳng vào Tooru. Câu đó không có trong kịch bản.

“Còn tùy,” Tooru bảo, vòng một cánh tay qua người Koushi và chọc vào sườn cậu ta.

Hầu hết mọi người đều có máu buồn ở đó, và Koushi cũng không phải ngoại lệ. Cậu ta ré lên, ngã người sang một bên và tí nữa thì rơi xuống khỏi bàn.

“Tooru-kun, không công bằng!” cậu ta phản đối.

“Tớ đúng là _quá_ sáng suốt để mà tán tỉnh cậu dễ dàng,” Tooru nói.

“Thế thì bọn mình sẽ tránh né nhau lâu như Beatrice và Benedick ấy,” Koushi cười.

Tooru nhấc cằm khỏi vai Koushi. “Trừ trong việc học lời thoại ra thôi!”

Và họ không làm thế. Họ đã thuộc làu làu lời của mình từ lâu trước buổi duyệt váy lần thứ nhất, tốt hơn hầu hết hội Lính Gác Đêm – cho dù việc biết sự ngu ngốc của Dogberry không chỉ là diễn có gì đó khá thỏa mãn.

Trong buổi duyệt váy thứ nhất, Koushi mặc một chiếc váy _thật_ , và ngay khoảnh khắc Tooru nhìn thấy cậu ta, cậu phải ra khỏi phòng một chút. Nhưng họ diễn một cách hoàn hảo, có lẽ trừ nụ hôn giả vờ sau khi Tooru thốt lên lớn tiếng và đầy nhiệt tình, “Yên nào, ta sẽ chặn họng nàng đấy!”

Mọi người đều bình phẩm rằng nụ hôn có vẻ gượng ép, nhưng Koushi đồng ý với Tooru rằng không có cách nào để một nụ hôn giả vờ trông thật được. Họ là học sinh trung học, không phải sao Hollywood. 

Tuy vậy, Chikura vẫn đến chỗ họ sau đó để cảm ơn về sự chăm chỉ.

“Anh sẽ không làm được nếu Tooru không giúp anh học lời,” Koushi nói.

Tooru thầm nghĩ rằng, tuy vậy, không ai trong số họ có thể làm được gì mà không có Koushi.

Cô nàng Beatrice thân thiện nhưng láu lỉnh của Koushi khác biệt hoàn toàn với một Don Pedro nghiêm trang của Iwa-chan và có vẻ gần như chị em với Hero nhút nhát của Yamaguchi. Cậu ta luôn xin lỗi Tobio vì Beatrice có bảo Benedick giết Don John, mặc dù đôi khi Tooru thực sự muốn đấm vào mặt thằng cu năm nhất đó khi màn sân khấu đóng lại. Koushi thậm chí còn biết cách động viên Tsukishima cho cậu ta nhiệt tình hơn trong mấy cảnh lãng mạn của chính mình. Và Daichi bạn cậu ta làm nên một Leonato hoàn hảo, dù cho cậu chàng không hề nghĩ đến việc thử vai vào năm nay.

Tất cả đều nhờ vào sức ảnh hưởng của Koushi.

Và nếu Koushi có trông quá xinh trong chiếc váy của cậu ta vào đêm diễn đến mức, trong cảnh cuối cùng của họ, Tooru hôn cậu ta thật, thì chắc đó cũng là lỗi của Koushi nữa, mặc dù Tooru là đứa bị Takeda-sensei nhắc nhở rằng lần sau đừng có làm thế nữa, và Koushi mới là người thử dùng lưỡi cơ mà.

Đằng nào đêm hôm sau họ cũng làm thế, và đêm sau nữa, chỉ là không phải trên sân khấu mà thôi.


End file.
